Big Time Stowaway
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: When the guys get famous and move to Hollywood, what happens when James's little brother sneaks off with them? Nothing good. Can this child survive on his own in L.A without his brother finding out? -All Characters Involved-


**Ok, so I decided to change the story up!**** This will NOT follow the episodes! There's nothing online for the episodes unless I buy them from iTunes. So this is just going to be a different story. This will be a LOT easier to write so updates will come more frequently. Again, The Anthem will be put up probably around the beginning of summer. So, enjoy this new version!**

* * *

*****Big Time Stowaway*****

* * *

Hi, I'm Davis. Davis Diamond. Naturally people recognize me through my conceded, over-bearing, brother, James. He's...different. No, I mean he's dillusional. We live in Minnesota with our Mom and he has this dream about being some super star. Stupid right? I mean, I can hear him singing all the time in the shower from down the hall and he acts like his life is a reality show. But now on to me! I'm 8 (Since Anthem was in season 2 and he was 9 in that season), and let me never forget, the baby. I can't do anything for myself, my opinion has no meaning, and I will always be shorter than my brother.

Our parents got divorced when I was 6 and ever since then, my Mom has thrown herself into her work. I don't really mind considering I have always been a little independent, but it get's old being the only other person here other than the hair product monster himself. Ok, from the way it sounds, you'd think my brother and I don't get along at all. We do, just like any other 16 and 8 year old brothers. Then again we've had to learn how to get along. A lot of times he'll make dinner, help with homework (Scratch that, his friend Logan helps me), but we're still pretty tight.

"Davis I'm getting in the shower!" James shouts through the halls. "Ok...don't slip dancing or whatever you do in there!" I shouted back. This was the usual daily thing. My bedroom door opened to reveal him walking in.

"Hey, dinner's on the counter in the kitchen, I'm going to hang out with the guys...we've got plans" He said with smug smile. Oh no. "I'm not talking to any police after this" I said while turning on my tv. "Relax..." He said while shutting my door. Anytime those four get together, it's bad. Something weird happens, then there's a police at our door. I decided to walk into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Let's see here...Frozen fish sticks, frozen pizza, or James made...Macaroni and Cheese. Ew. It's way too cheesy for my liking. Then again, I'm 8 and most kids my age like that stuff, but it's just disgusting. I made some fish sticks and walked into the living room. This is seriously the only place I ever like eating. Big screen tv, and small dinner. Perfect. After a while, James walked with in his coat underneath his arm. I thought he'd be leaving by now.

"The guys are going to get here in a little bit. They had to pick up some stuff" He says as if he actually knew what I was thinking. I turned to look at him as he sits down next to me on the couch. "what kind of stuff?" I asked while eating more fish sticks. He laughed a little. "Stuff only big brothers are suppose to know about" He said while smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Well did big brother know that he can't leave an 8 year old alone?" I asked while smiling at my victory. He looks in front of him for second, which I'm guessing he's thinking...no that can't be why he's in thought. "You're right. Ok, how about I take you to Kendall's and you can play with Katie?" He asked all excited. I'm not a huge fan of playing with a girl who's 2 years older than me, but...I don't have a choice.

"Fine..." I said which apparently made him super happy. "But!" I said which quickly brought his state of happiness to a halt. "You have to..." I said while trying to think of something. I can make him do anything right now, what should I make him do? I got it!

"You have to kiss that weird cat that always comes by our house" I said while crossing my arms. He sighed. "Fine, I'll do that..." It's funny how he thinks that's ll I want. "And, you have to let me record it, and post it" I said while crossing my arms. He groaned as he handed me his phone. "Fine, but get my good side" He said. Some people never change under ANY circumstance. Maybe my life IS like a reality show!

* * *

**So, I hope this prologue worked better than the last! It'll be easier to write and a lot of funny stuff is to come! But to the matter at hand. Anyone ever kissed a weird cat? No? Just me? Yeah, it's disgusting. A message to you kids...DO YOUR HOMEWORK! and don't make bets with friends you know you wont win.**


End file.
